


Worthless....

by orphan_account



Series: Scarlet-America [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Hurt Wanda Maximoff, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Laura - Freeform, Pain, Possessive Steve, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-22
Packaged: 2020-03-09 21:46:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18925609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: POST-CIVIL WAR: Team cap had to undergo a lot of interrogation and mental torture to sign the contract. Little did anyone know that Wanda had to go through a lot worse...Steve saves the team and then he and the rest of the team have to deal with Wanda's post traumatic distress!...Little did he know, it's lot more than what she's letting on....!..I SUCK AT SUMMARIES!!!





	Worthless....

**Author's Note:**

> Author's Note: Hey everyone!, this is my first ever avenger fanfic and so probably first ever Scarlet-America...   
> I've always imagined what Wanda had to go through when I watched the end scene of Civil War...   
> So I wanted to write a story from there...   
> And its Steve x Wanda... My top Avengers ship!

Numb....

That was all Wanda was feeling.....  
Numb....

She was sitting on the hard cold floor of the prison cell, leaning against the wall, pulling her knees to her chest......her mind wasn't focusing on anything... It just couldn't...  
She couldn't feel anything....  
She can't even bring herself to remember how many days had passed...   
5 days... ?  
a Week... ?  
... Months.. ?

All she remembered was the Shockwaves shot at her.... The whipping of belts....  
The beating...  
All to make her spill the truth about Captain America's location....but she wouldn't dare say a word... 

Her fingers itched to remove the shock coller from her neck... The bloody thing that was choking her...giving her hell of a pain every time she makes a small move....  
But she knows she just couldn't....  
Every small movement gives her the shock of her life...  
Moreover, She had been forced into a straight jacket...

None of this is a big deal for her.... beating... O how she wished that was all the way they tortured her....She could handle every shock and every beating....   
But not this....   
Not.... This.... 

A silent tear rolled down her cheek as memories of the past few days came rushing through her mind....   
It all started one day when... 

*........*

Three men came into her prison cell...   
They asked the usual... About the Captain's location, but she didn't dare say a word...   
They got angry.... And shocked her to unconsciousness.... Then she was slapped into reality.... She was asked over and over again...but she wouldn't budge... She was used to all this after all.... 

Then one of the bastard smirked as he turned off the cctv camera... She had been dragged into a private cell...   
He gazed at her with lustful eyes...

And then at that moment she realized that worse was yet to come... 

"Well boys... We aren't certainly getting any good just trying to get her to open her mouth about the bloody Captain...   
Might as well enjoy ourselves a little eh? Atleast get a good use out of this worthless bitch?!"   
The goon said as he looked her up and down with lustful eyes.... 

" Are you sure about that... I mean Ross will not approve of this... None of them will... We could get in serious trouble if-"  
The other man was cut off by the leader... 

" NO ONE Has to know!!!"  
He growled... 

"It'll be our..... secret...!" he said as he smirked evilly at Wanda.... 

To say Wanda was terrified is an understandment.... She was finding it hard to breathe as her eyes widened at the man in front of her....   
Her hands started shaking...   
She knew she couldnt use her powers... Which scared her half to death and for the first time..  
She realized that she truly is helpless without her powers..   
She's nothing....

He got closer and closer and Wanda shrunk under him... There was no escape... Her eyes begged him to stop! Pleading him to not do this....!  
But he didn't even seem fazed... 

He pressed his body against her and whispered something huskily in her ear.....sending chills up and down her body...   
She couldn't understand what he was saying Over the sound of her beating heart and her own chants of.... 

"p-please.... Please... Stop!"   
"D-don't do this... Please....! "  
" D-Dont......"  
"... Pietro... Help...!"

All of a sudden she was missing pietro more than ever....! She needed him....  
If he was Here...he would've never let this happen....

"Pietro will never let this happen...!" tears were streaming down her face... The girl needed her brother....

The pervert started sucking on Wanda's neck as more tears started streaming down her face... She tried to push him but he would just bit her on her neck....  
Then he had his mouth over hers....  
Kissing her roughly....

Wanda wanted to break his neck and then sent him to the seventh level of hell! But she couldn't.... She was a weakling right now...  
She couldn't use her powers and she was outnumbered...!

He slowly started lifting her prisoner uniform shirt slowly making circles and then finally gripping her breasts under it....  
Eventually both of his hands were under her shirt....

Wanda was feeling sick right now...  
She was feeling nauseous...   
She felt disgusted! 

What would pietro think of her? 

What would other avengers think? 

What would Captain think?...

And suddenly she snapped out of it and just as the man started bringing his hand down towards her lower body...   
She busted him away from her with all her might and power....receiving a deadly painful shock in the process that made her unconscious... Her vision was blurring and she was seeing black dots....

The man laid on the floor unconscious and bleeding....the other two men growled at her and took out their whips and started beating her... They shocked her taking out all their anger... 

The sudden outburst from Wanda had caused a noise and a few personal agents of Ross rushed in interrogating about the incident... 

Of course the two men had lied....saying she had gone savage during interrogation.... And that she has lost it...! 

And so they left along with the other agents carrying the injured man with them but not before shooting her a look of disgust and cursing at her... And one even kicked her on the way out....!   
....... 

*.......... *

Wanda let more tears down as she remembered the memory....  
But unfortunately for her... 

This was not the last time it had happened....

More and new guards started coming in...  
Sometimes they even came drunk....   
She felt two different pairs of hands on her body at the same time.....  
It had became like a routine now...

They came.... Had their way with her....  
And then left her lying all beaten up and bleeding....

At the end of the day... Some female guard came to check in on her...  
Gave her something to clean herself up....

But it didn't matter anymore... 

Because she still felt dirty....  
Dirtier!

She felt..... used....

She felt disgusted by herself....!

Even if she does get out of here someday...   
She wouldn't b able to live with herself.... 

She doesn't deserve to live!

She shouldn't live! 

She wants to die!  
She SHOULD just die...

Death would be easier for her!

**Author's Note:**

> That's all I got for now... Don't forget to leave reviews and tell me what you think....


End file.
